1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to ionic-liquid nanoscale ionic material (IL-NIM) compositions. More particularly, embodiments relate to ionic-liquid nanoscale ionic material electrolyte compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries containing lithium (Li) metal as an anode are attractive since they provide one of the highest known energy densities for electrical energy storage. Unfortunately, however, most currently used electrolytes are unsuitable for use with a lithium metal anode because they are unstable at typical cell potentials. Moreover such electrolytes also do not mitigate lithium dendrite growth during repeated battery charge and discharge cycles. Such lithium dendrite growth is undesirable within lithium secondary batteries since such lithium dendrite growth may lead to shorting within a secondary lithium battery.
Given the significance of lithium batteries in various applications, desirable are electrolytes for lithium batteries that are stable, provide superior performance and mitigate lithium dendrite growth.